Six Shots at a Body
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Batman knows in an emergency, they must work together. And few places have more emergencies than Gotham. How will Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, The Signal and Catwoman work together?
1. Chapter 1

**SIX SHOTS AT A BODY**

 **1 – The author does not own or makes any claims over Batman and related characters and situations. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 – The only Batfamily character I wrote to this date is Damian Wayne – if you wish, check my Supersons tales posted under "Robin" – so, tips and opinions more than welcome.**

 **3 – A quick whodunnit with the kids and Selina.**

* * *

"I don't expect you do like each other."

"Fine. We don't."

"It's mutual, Todd."

Bruce Wayne gave a stern look at the bickering duo. Even if both Jason Todd and Damian Wayne tried to disguise, it was enough to make then shut up.

"I don't expect you to work together."

Duke Thomas was about to say something about that being a given, since he was the only one to cover the day shift but decided to keep quiet.

"But this is Gotham. They don't do what's expected, so neither do we." Stroking some keys, he opened a file on the computer, before putting on the feared cowl.

"Solve the case. Together. I'm off to the League."

With that, Batman departed from the Cave, leaving six motionless figures behind.

"Want to take the lead, Selina?" asked Dick Grayson after seconds of uncomfortable silence, just to get four complaining voices as answer.

Selina Kyle herself added to the unhappy gang.

"Richard…"

"Dick."

"I appreciate it, but I am not used to lead a team - "

"Great opportunity to learn."

"Nor I know the strengths of you all - "

"Grayson's good. I am better. The end." Said Damian.

"Damian! Again, a good opportunity to learn."

"Still, I would be more comfortable with you ahead."

"Anyone has anything against Grayson?"

"If it means to make you mad, shorty…"

"Tim… Enough. If I am leading, let's act." Dick sat at the computer. "Let's see the case. Tobias Darogham. CEO at Darogham, Carlyle Finantial. 73 years old. Married to Pauline Mann. Ex-top model. 29 years old. Bruce suspects murder, but the autopsy found no foul play."

"How was his body found?"

"Hers, Duke. The one dead is the wife."

"That's unusual. Often is the trophy wife the criminal who kills the rich husband." Said Jason, with deliberated second intentions. Selina let it slide.

"Darogham, Carlyle is a name I recognize. They are one of the go-to companies to laundry money." Said Selina.

"How fortunate are we to have someone with such expertise."

"Don't mind the little hell-spawn, Selina." Said Tim "It's what we all do."

She sighed and went on:

"I think the Carlyle was murdered a few years ago."

"If we're probing this, Tim, assume the computer. Your google-fu is better than mine." Came Dick, getting out of the chair.

"Yes." Tim Drake just needed a few key strokes to find an answer. "Bernie Carlyle, dead at a cross-fire between some low-end criminals, the police and his own bodyguard." More keys were stroke. "Word in the streets for a while was Falcone family was not happy about their services, and filled a lead and powder complain. No connection was found, however."

Everybody looked at Selina.

"Sorry to disappoint you, boys, but there's no such thing as an underworld bridge club. I know nothing about that."

"Fine. Let's see what else we find."

After some deliberation, each one got a line of investigation to follow.

* * *

FIRST NIGHT – JASON TODD – RED HOOD

His lungs were on fire, but he kept running. Later, he could train his drunk philosophy about how Gotham means fear for every citizen, but now he must get away. Thankfully, he knew the docks very well. He jumped some garbage. Its smell drove most people away, and its size blocked most of the view of those who dared to get close. So, this alley is hidden. On the side of it, a narrow passage. So narrow even fit people may find difficulty to squeeze through it. In the end, a very low door no one notices in the first place. He was inside the industrial shack. Occasionally it is stacked with people from God-forsaken holes of the world, sewing famous brand labels on generic clothes. A particular time, even served as a "hotel" for these poor people, but the movement called too much attention. Goods don't need to be fed regularly, don't need to go to bathroom or meet relatives, so the owners decided to can the idea, it was drawing too much attention. Most of time now, it just stores containers and pallets of goods of various levels of legal status getting in or off Gotham's port. He leaned against one, trying to regain his breath. He drew his weapon, trying to stay calm. It's a building like dozens of others. No one could…

A shot hit the huge metallic box fifteen or so centimeters from him, the noise echoing in the huge open space, making it louder than it is, and causing him to drop his weapon.

"Lian, Lian." Red Hood gave a few steps in his direction, making him freeze in fear. "I have a proposal for you. I tell you what I know, you tell me what you know."

"I-I didn't do…"

"Almost four years ago, you were the driver and bodyguard of Bertie Carlyle. He died, you faced the police, the press, the accusations. Could not get your life back on tracks. Now you survive doing the odd bounty hunt or working as a bouncer. But your real career is to make bar owners richer."

"I do-don't, swear to…"

"The faster you talk, Lian, the faster you go back to your bottle. Bertie Carlyle."

* * *

FIRST NIGHT – SELINA KYLE – CATWOMAN

We all heard tales of police working with convicted hackers and serial killers to capture the ones still at lose. So, she thinks she knows very well how law works. Even so, she bought a "Detective for Utterly Incompetents" Manual. It teaches that, taking out the mentally ill from the equation, more than 90% of the crimes are done due three reasons: vengeance, sex or money. Thinking about her experience, seems about right. And she learned from pulp stories most hard-boiled detectives translate that into two lines of investigation: either follow the money or follow the woman. She decided to leave the money with the boys.

But the woman in this case is dead, so there's nothing to follow. Or there is?

A picked lock later, she was inside the apartment. Sparsely occupied for its size. Her experience lead her to the most usual places for a safe or hidden values and documents.

The question none of the boys asked was: who profits from Pauline's death? She could think of just one person.

But she found nothing. If this Caesar guy has something to hide, he's doing it very well. Until something red on a shelf caught her attention. From there, she went to the few books around. And the cabinet with the tableware. And the closet with the bed sheets.

She smiled. Now, the owner of the apartment has two reasons to kill Pauline.

"Caesar Tobias Darogham, you will cost your father a fortune on lawyer fees."

* * *

 **Next, the clues followed by Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin and The Signal.**

 **How's that, so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 – Thanks for the good reception of this small tale. If you're enjoying, please visit my profile for other stories you may like.**

 **2 – Opinions more than welcomed.**

* * *

FIRST NIGHT – DUKE THOMAS – THE SIGNAL

Thomas reviewed his plan and went to sleep. Morning will be busy.

* * *

FIRST NIGHT – DICK GRAYSON – NIGHTWING

For someone so entangled in shadow business, Tobias Darogham's state security was pretty lax. No cameras around the exterior wall. Two dogs locked in their large kennel. Nightwing noticed, however, car exits for two different streets and a well-lit helipad. Tobias' safety seemed to be able to run away.

Or, judging by his medical prompt, those are for the ambulances to arrive quickly. Hypertension. Diabetes. Osteoarthritis. And a couple more medical terms Nightwing can't remember. Several surgical procedures. Pacemaker installed. The locked dogs would made sense this way. Tobias would not want anyone or anything to keep paramedics from getting to him.

All that, and he got a top model for wife.

They all said it was cheating to get Tim to discover the alarm schematic and find a way to disrupt it on a given window. Dick rationalized he was just using a tool at his disposal, just like he would lend his abilities to anyone who asked.

He got to his room. The large body on the bed breathed with the help of an apnea machine.

"Tobias Darogham? Don't be afraid."

Nothing.

"Mr. Darogham?" Nightwing was louder.

He got closer, shacked the sleeping millionaire. Nothing. He saw the pills on the nightstand, alongside a picture of a woman. He was pretty sure what they are but passed the names to Alfred.

"… and the last one is one of the strongest sleeping pills available on the market, Master Dick."

"Why am I not surprised?"

He could, at least, look around. Shady deals don't usually leave paper trail, but a thing or two can be found.

Like a poster mock-up of his late wife, in the middle of a business propose. Interesting. Very interesting. Maybe a visit to the mafia Falcone Family would be in order.

Photographing the evidence, he was about to get out of the room, just to face a middle-aged woman, fishing in her pocket for something. Her outfit denounces her as his nurse or caretaker.

"Lady… I mean no harm."

Nightwing answer was a high-pitched scream and facing a small device, with only a button on. An alarm.

Before jumping through the window, he looked at Tobias. Sleeping with the scream, the alarm and all. Amazing.

And he jumped, gaining the night, and using every skill learned with the circus and Batman to get out of the scene before police arrives.

* * *

FIRST NIGHT – DAMIAN WAYNE – ROBIN

He suppressed an yawn, before scanning the building.

"No guards at this floor."

"Very well, hayseed, let's move."

"Are you sure? I have school early in the morning. You have school…"

"*tt* Yes, you come along. One never knows when a distraction is need."

"Distraction?" Jon Wayne was about to drop Damian right there, and return to Metropolis. But flew him to the right window anyway.

"So, what do you expect to find here?"

"Anything that tells Pauline Mann was killed. The murder weapon would be nice."

"Do you know how she died?"

"Not yet."

Jon opened a drawer

"Then it is hard to find a weapon. Is this a financial company or a pharmacy?" Damian looked at the array of medicine on Tobias' desk.

"Her stomach was clean, her blood mostly normal. No overdose, pity."

"Pity?"

"We would have somewhere to start"

"Maybe mr. Wayne is wrong."

"When he insisted we get along? Sure."

Jon sighed.

"No, I mean… maybe she died naturally."

"*tt*"

"But if she…"

"She was getting involved in the business." Damian cut his friend "Several deals have her signature." He stopped at some papers, got a camera.

"Found something?"

"Maybe. If Drake ever leaves the computer, I will probe further."

Robin looked around for some more time:

"I think we're done. You can go back to your kiddie sleep."

But Jon was looking through the window.

"Fire starting at a Chinese restaurant, about twenty blocks from here."

"Robin and Superboy work's never done. Let's check it out."

"I still think Superboy and Robin sounds better."

"Dream on."

* * *

FIRST NIGHT – TIM DRAKE – RED ROBIN

Tim closed his eyes and massaged the space between them, and, after a while, stepped out the blue-ish light of the computer. After reading through many medical sites, he was sure he found "how". Still missing "who" and "why".

He returned to the computer, got what he needed from another site, and went out.

Time to face that hyena.

Inside the cab driver saw the man laugh a bit, his drunk slur suddenly changing to firm words, as he fills page after page on a small notepad. What he could not see is the several flasks inside his dinner jacket, filled with several beverages he replaces the alcohol he is served with. Same color, same looks, no intoxication. Let others get drunk and talk. He listens and profits.

He got to his apartment, ready to work on some…

"Lionel Henna. The Typing Hyena."

"Aaaaahh"

"Don't be scared. I just want to make some questions."

"You broke into my…" he looked the young intruder. This may be a story "Robin, right?"

"Red Robin. I think you can help me with something."

"I am a mere journalist."

"One of the Gotham's leading gossip writers."

He made a gesture thanking the hero

"What can you tell about Tobias Darogham and Pauline Mann? You wrote a lot about them."

"What I know, I wrote. I am not in the business of keeping secrets for myself."

"You called them often 'a fairytale couple'. You were not thinking about Cinderella, right?"

"Good. A reader. You are right. More like Beauty and the Beast, as anyone who does business with Tobias can attest."

"And their marriage?"

"You want to know if it worked? Yes, it did. In the commercial sense."

"Expand."

"Pauline soon noticed she didn't married the money she expected. Tobias life is quite for show only. But, ah, Darogham, Carlyle company has connections. Some more kosher than others. She started to use those in several personal projects and venues. If it was not for the tragedy, she would be the talk on both social and entrepreneurial scene."

"And Tobias was ok with it?"

"As long as it helped money got in…"

"And if it doesn't…?"

"As they say, the line does not stop. Tobias could find another one. In fact, he went looking for a divorce lawyer once, but gave up after a month or so."

"Why?"

The gossiper shrugged

"Mutual benefits, I guess?"

They talked a bit more. As Red Robin leaved, he jumped at the computer "Mystery at High-Society." He wrote as a title, and start speculating about the vigilante visit.

* * *

FIRST MORNING – DUKE THOMAS – THE SIGNAL

Sometimes, wearing the Bat symbol is enough to get whatever one wants. Other times, the name Wayne works better.

This is one of these times. Any company that works with other people money would do everything on its power to get this account. Darogham, Carlyle Financial not an exception.

After saying the magic word to the receptionist, an elegant young woman came to him. Dressed in a business power tailleur that seemed to be just out of a store hanger and a several-hundred-dollars blonde hairdo, she gave him a firm handshake.

"Mr. Thomas? I am Cynthia Carlyle. Please, come to my office."

"So… you're half of this company, I presume?" Duke looked around the office, his light powers allowing him to see Cynthia, a couple of minutes ago, rushing to lock some papers and objects on a hidden compartment behind the full-wall shelf.

"Yes. My partner is unavailable, still mourning his wife."

"I heard about it. Sorry about the loss."

"Thank you. So…"

During the talk, Duke noticed Cynthia getting nervous whenever he looked at the shelf. After some business talk, he knew The Signal must pay a visit to that place at lunchtime.

"Those numbers look promising. Unfortunately, I need to be somewhere else now. How about we finish talking over lunch."

They agreed.

When you work for an important company, Duke though, you can be fashionable late. As soon as Cynthia leaved the office, he returned and went to the hidden safe. Too bad she didn't messed with it in some times, it would be easy if the past light gave him the code. But it was easy to connect it to the program on the batcomputer that breaks any code.

Well – he thought, looking at the contends of the safe – this is a surprise.

* * *

THAT EVENING

"So" Nightwing began "Who wanted to start?"

"I will" Red Hood went "Lian, Carlyle's ex-driver, confessed."

"Confessed? He killed Pauline?"

"No, not Pauline. The old Carlyle. He was one of those car collectors and sold one to Lian, very, very cheap. After some time, he needed money more than a fancy car, so hired some goons to steal it and keep the insurance."

"Why not just sell it?"

"The car was his, but still considered part of Bertie Carlyle collection. He did not want to hurt the feelings of the boss. He thinks there is a hidden alarm he was not aware of or something, because the police and Carlyle himself appeared soon on the scene. Lian tried to get rid of the witnesses, shot in the robbers direction, they answered, the police returned fire and Carlyle was hit, accordingly him, by accident. I sent him in for killing the hired baddies, shooting at police officers and fraud."

"And Pauline Mann?"

"He's clean of that."

"Are you sure, Todd?"

"A bit more he would confess every time he did not washed his hands after his mother asked to. Yes, I am sure."

"Good." Said Nightwing "I would like to focus on the Falcone family and other mafia of Gotham."

"Why?"

"I found a proposal, his company was trying to enter the fantasy sport market, Pauline would be the one advertising it. A lot of people may feel betrayed, as the worst enemy of illegal gambling is the legal one. So, the ones running underground casinos and such could send him a signal. Even more because he is used to deal with those people. The betrayal feeling is bigger."

"A good lead." Said Catwoman "But, speaking of casinos, I would like to point to Caesar Tobias Darogham. Son of Tobias. His house is filled with cheap gifts from casinos. Everything there has the brand of one or other gambling place, and all his books are about poker."

"I probed his bank account." Said Red Robin "Everything's on the red."

"In this situation" finished Catwoman "Pauline was a menace. Not only she was expending his father's money now but would inherit everything. So, plenty of reasons to take her out of the picture."

"If Caesar is guilty, he will have another target soon" said The Signal "Tobias is dating Cynthia Carlyle, daughter of his late partner. But I would point to one of the two lovebirds."

"Evidences, Thomas"

"Love letters and the tackiest heart-shaped paperweight I ever saw hidden on Cynthia's safe. They could have planned the murder to get together."

"Hm, especially when she was getting involved in the business." Came Robin "Including a failed attempt at a Fashion Show in Gotham. They lost a lot of money on that."

"That is no reason for…"

"One of the investors was the front organization of the Falcone mafia. It matches Grayson's findings."

"Fine. How it was done?" Red Robin asked with a sly smile.

"Well, I…"

"Drake, the Falcones…"

"Caesar could…"

"Fine, Tim, enlighten us."

"Dick found out Tobias has a very strong sleeping pill at his disposal. Crush it on a drink or dinner and she would be out until next morning."

"But alive."

"Xxxxxxxx* overdose. Leaves practically no trace and he has plenty."

"Good find."

"That means giving up on the Falcones. But Caesar could still do it, he has total access to the house." Said Red Robin

"Not necessarily. They could have bribed an employee."

"Would be a liability."

"Still worth to follow."

"Right. Me and Grayson will follow the Falcone lead, Drake and Thomas stay with Tobias and Cynthia, Miss Kyle will follow Caesar because no one deserves Todd."

"I will show you what no one deserves… on your face."

"Try!"

"Guys! Guys! Focus!" Dick tried to calm down the moods, while Selina sighed.

"Is it always like this?"

"No, Selina, everybody's behaving at their best on your behalf. I'd say I generally agree with Damian. Jason, you stay with Selina."

"And why would I stay? Batman asked for us to investigate, I did, I am out of here."

"Promise?"

After hearing Damian Wayne, he stopped walking.

"On second thought, I will stay." He draw his pistol, showing it to Catwoman. "Do you have anything against this or this frighten you?"

"Only when it's pointed at me."

"Good."

"Right, let's calm down and prepare for tonight. Hopefully we can erase another line of investigation or two."

* * *

 ***Sorry, I censored that because I fear to teach dangerous things.**

 **Care to place a bet on the culprit?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your readership. I apreciate your interest a lot. Opinions more than welcomed**

* * *

SECOND NIGHT – SELINA KYLE (CATWOMAN) AND JASON TODD (RED HOOD)

"I am a bit disappointed." She said as the car leaved the mansion.

"Bulletproof. Including tires. Four-wheel steering. Extra-powered engine. Quick in-and-out system at the roof." Jason Todd explained.

"All that on a 10-year old white-collar car."

"Yes, very stealthy."

She smirked

"So, it's a real…"

"We all jokingly called it 'BatMW' one time or another. Be more creative."

They kept silence for a minute or two.

"I thought Bruce did not approve guns."

"I don't give a damn about what Bruce approves."

"Easy, Jason. It's just… against the code he so vehemently follows."

He pointed to the city skyline.

"See those? In one of these buildings, right now, someone is being hurt or killed. Sorry, but criminals don't follow codes."

"Most do." She said, between teeth

"What?"

"Calendar Man just acts in some given days. Eddie leaves clues. Two-Face tosses the coin."

"Eddie." Jason echoed, censoring her.

"We worked together more than once. He… is a friend. The closest thing to one in this business, at least."

"Good. Invite the freaking Riddler to the wedding. Hey, why not leave the catering to Poison Ivy and Condiment King while you're at that?"

"Listen Todd, first, you can't deny Bruce would invite Harvey Dent if he could be sure his Two-Face side would not appear. And, wanting or not, Bruce and I, we are together. I will not make a speech about second chances to a guy who died and returned, But Bruce is…" Is what? Happiness seems an impossibility for that man. "…better, less miserable now."

"I can't care less about Bruce and his feelings."

"So, why are you upset?"

Jason cursed not be wearing his Red Hood mask. Selina saw him blushing. He looked for an answer.

"Alfred. Alfred does not deserve the extra work and worries at this point of his life."

She laughed

"I wash my own lingerie, if that is what bothers you." She enjoyed seem him blushing even more "And Damian has a zoo downstairs. Two or three more cats will not make a difference. Find another excuse."

"Fine. *I* don't trust you. Fortunately, I don't live in the manor, nor like to visit, so this does not concern me."

"Trust is build. You're not my favorite bat, either."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

"But we're working together. So, planning."

"We scare the living daylights out of this Caesar guy."

"You used to break your toys the same day you got them, right?"

* * *

SECOND NIGHT – TIM DRAKE (RED ROBIN) AND DUKE THOMAS (THE SIGNAL)

The duo talked, looking at the computer, before leaving the cave.

"If Tobias Darogham really did it, Tim, we have a smart one on our hands. He didn't ask for her body to be cremated, as it would raise suspicions."

"Still, maybe it's too late for a second autopsy and the specific tests we need."

"Most likely."

"So, even if we get a confession, it would be countered by lawyers later on. We need more, Duke."

"Agree. We must show they – or at least one of them – is guilty beyond any doubt. Tell the whole history. Reason, thoughts, analysis."

"Right. So, we can discard anything related with the Chicago School of thought."

"Hmmmm… not necessarily, Tim."

"What? He was not inserted in any circle of bad influence."

"His company was a money laundry, remember. Surrounded by the mafia, corrupt politicians and such."

"Because he made it that way." Tim made a small pause "Unless you are suggesting Gotham's top of the social pyramid is inherently criminal."

Duke made a large gesture.

"We're vigilantes applying our own view of justice that may or may not follow the penal code, without any power given to us by the people or the authorities. Top of pyramid, criminals."

"That's a borderline fallacy, Duke. Hemenway said…"

"Ugh, don't bring on Hemenway. Look, I am not saying the Chicago School is correct, just to keep it simple. Merton's theory says…"

"Take your Merton to solve toy disputes at a playground!"

* * *

BACK (THANK GOODNESS) TO RED HOOD AND CATWOMAN

After a quick check on the apartment, they found it empty.

"You wait for him, I will go hunt on some gambling spots."

"There's an easier way, Red Hood." Catwoman got her phone. "Hello, Adelia?"

After a quick talk, she approached the car.

"Keys. I drive."

"Adelia?"

"Adelia Sfenisco."

"As in Spheniscidae? Science slang for 'penguin'? And Adelia is also a species of the bird."

"Batman taught you well. Manager of the Pebble Nest."

"So much for 'there's no villain's bridge club'. I know where it is. I drive."

"We need you to shoot other cars, just in case."

Red Hood threw her the keys. Once on their way, He completed.

"So, our boy Caesar is out of money for legal casinos. Must go for illegal ones."

She nodded.

"Want to do it quietly or make a fuss?"

"I do whatever it takes, Selina."

"I mean, he would not be the only rich and important person on that casino."

"We focus on Caesar. What happens in the way, happens."

"Bruce want us to solve the case, Jason. We can cause an explosion of scandals, splitting Police's attention, or bring Caesar to justice, if he really did it."

"I don't enjoy letting so many scoundrels out of the hook"

"We won't. We will take photos, write names, and go after each one. Later."

Jason Todd almost smiled.

"Bruce may be right about you."

* * *

BATCAVE. RED ROBIN AND THE SIGNAL

"No, no, Duke, you are thinking about the first edition of Newburn's book."

"But it agrees with the ideas of Sutherland about white-collar crime."

"Only if she did it, without his participation. Otherwise, is a passional crime, and Jack Levin teaches…"

* * *

SECOND NIGHT – DICK GRAYSON (NIGHTWING) AND DAMIAN WAYNE (ROBIN)

"You really need to be tougher on your team, Grayson. Otherwise, you'll repeat Father's mistake, who lost control of the League."

Nightwing choked on his laugh, but soon focused on the leap to the next building. Is the brat trying to give him lessons on leadership?

"We are all friends at the Titans. It works fine for us that way."

"And look where it took you. Disbanded once by the League*, while I lead two teams."

"One of these 'teams' is Jon Kent." Both threw their grapple hooks to a roof across the street.

"Not true. We have other occasional members."

"Such as…"

"Nobody, Goliath, Titus, Krypto."

"Three of those are animals and – enough of this. We are close enough to Falcone's compound. Binoculars. Check for something different from last time."

After two minutes

"I think it's the same 12 guards around. What do you say, Grayson?"

"… even so, Jon is your friend."

"You said 'enough of this'."

"And me?"

"I find your experience and skills very useful in battle. I already said I prefer you to father as my Batman."

"So, we're friends."

"I find your company productive."

"Productive, Dami?"

"Acceptable. Almost enjo… light on second floor."

"Right. We're going in."

* * *

 ***current story on Titans, issue #20 to 22**

* * *

PEBBLE'S NEST NIGHTCLUB. SELINA KYLE AND JASON TODD

Anyone can enter the Pebble's Nest and enjoy the bar and the music. Getting on the hidden casino, on the other hand, is another history. The door is guarded by two well trained bouncers. So trained Selina, faking a gothic style with a cocktail black dress and black combat boots, could not charm her way in.

"Well, I think it's time for my other resource." She said, opening her purse.

"Lady, you try to bribe us, and we'll remove you from the premises."

But she took her whip out and, on a quick move, got it around the bouncer further away from her. Using the surprise, she made his body hit the first bouncer, who was about to draw his weapon. Next, she took her hood and googles out of the purse, putting it on.

"I would not do that." She said, as they tried to get up. "I am a magician, you know?" She raised her arms above her head, in a sensual pose. "Now you don't see…"

Jason's arms holding guns appeared at each one of her side.

"And now you do."

In a flash, she hit one with the back of her whip, while Jason's knocked the other.

"And now you don't again."

"Quick, Catwoman. Before the alarm goes off."

They entered the casino.

* * *

 **I don't follow that close The Signal nor Tim Drake, but though it would be funny pushing his and Tim's eggheadness to eleven. I had a blast writing them, What's your opinion?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back for the last chapter. Thanks for the following and opinion on this short tale. Further tries on the batfamily can be found under Robin. Fanfiction's readers favorite seems to be Super Sons: Troubled Weekend. A Robin and Superboy adventure, with the cameo of one of the most vicious and infamous batvillain.**

* * *

PEEBLE NEST HIDDEN CASINO, SELINA KYLE AND JASON TODD

After some deliberation, Selina took out her mask again trying to walk by the gambling tables incognito.

She found Caesar at the Texas Hold'em table, hand over a small pile of chips. If Selina was there for more time, she would notice the pile getting smaller and smaller, with an occasional spike up. Like this hand.

"Oh, how unfortunate, sir." She approached, leaning against him and ruffling his hair.

"Unfortunate? I won the hand, and no I am in position to control this game."

"Unfortunate I found you." She whispered on his ear, pressing one of her sharp claws on his side. "Go to men's bathroom. Now!"

He looked around the table, looking for help he knew would not find there. Selina increased the pressure.

"C-cash my chips for me, something came up."

"Of course, mister Darogham" answered the dealer.

Selina threw him at the bathroom. From a stall, came out a fully uniformized Red Hood.

"Oh my God, oh my God, I-I didn't… I don't usually come here, I…"

"I don't care about your gambling. For now." He said, pistol on hand, without pointing to him.

"There's lots of people already doing that." Selina said, cat mask on and whip on hand. "Isn't that true, Caesar Darogham?"

"I-I will pay. I have a deal with mr. Cobblepot. I-i…"

"Let's hear about this deal. First, Pauline Mann."

He looked at Jason, scared

"Pauline? W-what about her?"

Red hood holstered the gun and, in swift movement, grabbed Caesar and slammed his body against the cold tile wall.

"Talk about Pauline."

"I know nothing! I swear! I didn't follow her business at the company, don't know who she dealt with." He started to sob "It's the truth"

Telling, though Jason. If he was really guilty, his first reaction would be other. Still, worth to press it.

"Who killed Pauline?"

It was like his cry was turned out by a button, and his eyes went as big as saucers.

"W-what do you mean, killed? Pauline died of natural…Oh… she d-didn't, did she?"

Jason let him go. The man was clean of that but listening to him mumble may pay well in the end.

"Unbelievable. This could be… changes everything… if someone killed her…" suddenly he got up and was his time to hold Red Hood's lapel, saying very loudly "Oh my God, I am in danger, right? There's someone after my family!" A quick twist of arm and Caesar found himself on the ground.

"There is. Us, if we don't like the answers." Jason applied more pression on his arm, making Caesar scream. "Pauline Mann. The truth."

"All right, all right, we tried to enroll her, she did not want anything with it."

"We?"

"Me and Cynthia. Together, we have more shares than dad, and if Pauline controlled him on the bedroom to do what we wanted, we would have the control of the company and access all the money. But she did not want any of that. But, hey, if she kept distracting the old man from the numbers, it was fine to us."

"And she started to get greedy." Completed Catwoman.

"Only if she was very good at hiding it. The plans she showed at the meetings, like the fashion thing, please. She was fishing for pennies, me and Cynthia were after the millions."

"But since she not agreed with you, you killed her."

"No! Why would we do that? She was harmless – at least I think. She was keeping dad busy."

"And the fantasy sport thing?" probed Red Hood.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. Just one more thing. You have no money for the real casinos, and the Penguin is not in charity business. Tell me about that deal with him." Catwoman let the end of her whip reach the floor, not making noise, just a menace at Caesar, still locked on Red Hood armbar.

"Penguin is a genius, you know. He realized he could never unite every gang on Gotham under him. Even increasing his territory would cost too much in money and blood."

"Faster, maggot" Jason increased the pressure on the arm."

"Aaaaahhhh, the money, he could control the money. Once we got the total control of the company, we would start doing hostile takeovers, bribes, buyouts. He would cause accidents in the ones that do not complied. You know. Soon, there would be no option to laundry money in Gotham but us… and him."

"Interesting." Jason relaxed the pressure.

"In a way, Pauline death can even hurt us. I know the old man. When he stops mourning, will return to work with everything he got, and the scheme will be hurt."

"Good; let's go, Red Hood."

"Why? I am still to introduce his nose to my knuckles."

"No time. Get his phone and let's go."

He did so and, before giving Caesasr a goodbye kick, he heard Catwoman.

"Just another thing… are you and Cynthia together? Like, together, together?"

* * *

FALCONE COMPOUND, NIGHTWING AND ROBIN

In a way the kid is right, though Dick Grayson. His fluid, powerful moves are complimented well by Damien's dry attacks. While he knocked out Falcone's goons in a semi-lethal dance, Robin seemed to be on a competition with himself to cause the most damage with the less muscle movements.

Soon, there's only three persons standing on that room. Nightwing, Robin and

"Rocco Gigante."

Despite the name, thee middle-height men gave a step forward.

"I am glad you consider the Falcone Family is still worth the work of two bats." He got close to a sideboard, just to feel Robin's staff under his chin. "A drink. I will just serve myself some scotch."

"That's what they said to Harvey Dent."

"Kid, the way we're now, having acid around would be too much a temptation to drink it."

Nightwing made a head gesture for Robin let Rocco move.

"We need to make some questions about your gambling business."

"The videopoker and video slot machines scattered in the poor neighborhoods?"

"You have two large casinos in Gotham."

"Had."

"What happened?"

He looked at the liquid on the glass. Nightwing noticed the ice container was empty, meaning no one around to keep filling it: the Falcones where really with problems.

"The Joker happened. During that stupid dispute between he and the Riddler*, most of the family died and he installed The Penguin as the new family head. It took years to regain our independence, but he took everything worthwhile we had." And took a big gulp. "Freaks. Gotham's underworld is now a paradise for costumed super-freaks, no place for gentlemen like the Falcones."

"And you are the new family leader"

"Saving the spot for my sons with Sofia. I don't have the Falcone's blood, but they do." He sipped a bit more. "I miss her. Well, knowing you I will be take by air to the police, either knocked out or with some bat-shaped handcuffs." He put his wrists together. "Tell me I still have the power to choose at least that."

"Darogham-Carlyle Financial." Robin cut the talk dryly.

Rocco got pale on face.

"Ah."

"You better start talking, Rocco."

"Just knock me out. I will call my lawyer later."

He almost did not saw the movement, just heard the noise and saw the staff near the now broken whisky bottle.

"Robin, stop." Nightwing moved a knocked-out henchmen away and sat in a sofa. "So, here is the deal. You talk, we leave. You don't talk, I leave, and let the kid here with you."

"What the hell, everything's probably busted by now. We were going to be partners on a new business."

"Fantasy sports."

"Lots of money on that. Darogham would enter with most capital, a pretty spokesperson and structure for the bets."

"And your part would be…?"

"Some money, plus we still have connections with a couple of players, referees, umpires. But his wife died, he entered a mourning phase and the whole thing went cold."

"Do you know how she died?"

Rocco shrugged. "I think I remember papers said she was found dead, but I did not followed the news."

Nightwing pressed.

"Would you be surprised if I say she was killed?"

"Very."

"Why?"

"Why kill the trophy wife? He would be the logical answer."

"You just said this put your scheme to a halt."

"Yes, but if the objective was to scare him or the partner, I would make that clear. Deliver a body full of torture signals and a bullet on the head. Explode the car. Whatever. May I go to my computer?"

Nightwing nodded, Robin took the lead. "Stay right there. What do you need?"

"The last email from Darogham." Robin stroke some commands and located it. "We sent flowers to the funeral, he thanked us. I think she described her death as "sleeping peacefully."

" 'She did not suffer, she died sleeping, her expression of an angel'."

"Yes, that."

"Makes sense. Robin, find the list with all those videopoker machines, send to Gordon."

"You can't do this to me!"

"I am giving you a chance. You can give a few phone calls, see how many you can save before the police gets to them. Or maybe is better use this time to call your lawyer."

"You will never find…"

"Pro-tip, Gigante. 'Sofia' is an incredibly weak password. Done, Nightwing."

"Let's move."

* * *

* War of Jokes and Riddles saga, Batman #25 to #32

* * *

SELINA KYLE (CATWOMAN) AND JASON TODD (RED HOOD)

Getting in the car, Selina could not help but chuckle.

"He read so many books on the subject, lost so many games and Caesar still can't grasp the first rule of poker: if you can't spot the sucker in your first half-hour at the table, it's you. Poor sap has no idea Cynthia is playing with him and his father."

"Well, getting home we'll have Tim get a dossier on the financial company we can give to the district attorney and end this scheme." Answered Jason

"Want tell the guys about our findings now?"

"I would let them bang heads for a while… but that's not Bruce wants." He got the radio

TOBIAS DAROGHAM HOME, DUKE THOMAS (THE SIGNAL) AND TIM DRAKE (RED ROBIN)

Cynthia Carlyle entered the house via the lateral, semi-hidden door she always used, bottle on hand. Things must be kept in secret for now, but soon she would be able to…

She just crossed the door, and a gloved hand got the bottle.

"Good choice of wine, but he should not drink so close of his medication."

"What?!"

The signal, whose power allowed him to see Cynthia walking in moments before she really did, made a gesture for her to walk.

"Please go to the dining room and take a seat, we have a lot to discuss."

"W-what are you? Yellow Bat or something?"

"The Signal, miss."

"Don't hurt Cynthia." Came the voice from the table.

"Tobias? Oh, my…"

"We are not here to hurt anyone. We just need some answers." Said Red Robin

Cynthia sat, uncomfortable, already thinking about she was going to answer.

"We better separate then. Miss Cynthia, can you follow me to the office?"

Once alone, Red Robin asked Tobias:

"You seem to have forgot about Pauline real quickly."

"No, it is still hurts. But Cynthia, Cynthia is an angel. So eager to help me, never leaving me alone… she and Ann Marie are precious to me."

"Ann Marie Ott, right? Your nurse?"

"Nurse, butler, house supervisor, I'd be lost without her on the house and Cynthia on the company."

Red Robin slid his finger on a picture frame, looked at it.

"I can see your house is very clean and organized."

"I will repass her the compliments."

"Your company is not."

Tobias breathed heavily twice, got an inhaler from his pocket, used it. Before answering

"That's how financial companies survive in Gotham."

"Even if this was true, you go looking for the mob, crime bosses and such."

"I… I am trying to change it."

"The Fantasy Sport initiative?"

Tobias looked at Red Robin, mouth hanging open

"How do you know that?"

The room designed as office at Tobias home was clearly not used that much. A half-full bookshelf, an outdated printer, a desktop and a very clean table obviously no paper touched in months. Tobias must have transferred everything to his bedroom, to move around less.

"Pauline Mann ruined your plans, right?"

"Huh?"

"Your plans with Tobias. But now you are free to date him, and assume the company, right?"

"H-how dare you."

"Caesar knows about it?" she gave two steps back, leaning against the wall. "No, he does not."

"Tobias… needs support at this time. He… mixed things. I don't intend to… you know, marry him?"

"So, you came to a romantic dinner, bringing wine." Pressed The Signal

"I can't brake his heart. His health… he may not resist."

"But it does not hurt with your ambitious plans, right? Penguin's monopoly?"

"How do… that stupid Caesar."

"Stupid Caesar you are dating."

"I am. I do like him. He is fun, and listens, and is good in." She blushed "I-I don't need to tell you that."

"No, just tell me how you killed Pauline Mann."

"WHAT? Pauline was not killed."

"Are we supposed to believe that? She was getting greedy at the company. Would drive Tobias to another patch, far from your laundry empire dream. So, she was an easy target."

"No, no, no, no, please listen, I did not know she was killed. Believe me."

"If you tell the whole story, I may."

"Right. Caesar and I, we have this big deal with the unification of the financials. And we did not want to tell his father. We were already splitting the future profits with Penguin. We wanted to keep Tobias out of it. We tried to drive Pauline to convince him to retire or, at least, gave more power to me and Caesar." She took a deep breath. "Yes, instead she decided to get more involved in the company. In the end, it was a blessing. That fashion show drew the whole attention of Tobias, and we could advance our plans. We thought she would keep doing these small things, that would serve us well, but… she died."

According to Jason and Selina, Duke thought, Caesar said the same thing.

"A couple more details…

* * *

SELINA AND JASON, DRIVING BACK TO THE CAVE

"So, the Falcones had no reason to kill her. And, if they did, would be very differently."

"We need another line of investigation, Selina."

* * *

DICK AND DAMIAN, SITTING ON A GARGOYLE

"That makes no sense, Grayson."

"Nope. Seems that a living Pauline would make everyone profit."

* * *

DUKE AND TIM, LEAVING TOBIAS' HOUSE

"We could check Tobias office at the company, to see if we find loving letters from Cynthia to him."

"I doubt, Tim, she looked sincere."

* * *

SELINA AND JASON

"No passional crime. No business foul play."

"There's something bothering me, Jason, something Dick said."

* * *

DICK AND DAMIAN

"The person did not want only to get away with murder. They wanted it to not look like a murder. Why?"

"Usually, because they wanted to protect someone, Dami."

* * *

DUKE AND TIM

"Probably protect Tobias. A murder shock cold be worst for his health."

"You are saying it's someone close to Tobias? Someone we did not talk to?"

* * *

SELINA AND JASON

"I think we must check the employees at the company."

"Yes, Selina, but how many of these have access to the house?"

* * *

DICK AND DAMIAN

"Grayson, the email said clearly she died on her sleep."

"Someone who is used to be at that house at nighttime?"

* * *

DUKE AND TIM

"Darn it!"

And rushed back to the house.

Entering the large dining room, they found Tobias sleeping at a nearby sofa, his pills at his side, Ann Mary Ott, knife on hand, on top of Cynthia.

"Don't struggle. I am a nurse, know where to hit so you don't suffer."

A batarang from Tim disarmed her, while Duke took Ann Mary away from Cynthia.

"No!" she screamed "Let me kill this jezebel! I love Tobias. I care for him! He must stay with me. Me!"

Tim was trying to calm Cynthia who was curled in a ball, sobbing.

Duke, on the other hand, was having difficulties to hold the screaming Ann Marie.

"Call the police or the others at once, Red Robin."

He tried to get on the radio, but was very busy.

"Yeah, we know that, Nightwing. Under control" Turned out, got it again "Yes, Red Hood, we got the same conclusion. Yes, neutralized." Turned out. "Yes, Alfred, I talked to them."

* * *

LATER ON, AT THE CAVE

Tim gave some last strokes at the keyboard and hit enter, his every move being watched by the other members of the batfamily plus Alfred

"On its way to Gordon and the district attorney, now the money laundry monopoly is theirs to finish probing."

"Well, I think we need to celebrate." Said Nightwing "How about a nice dinner, Alfred?"

"I will have just a fruit smoothie." Duke Thomas was climbing the stairs. "On my room. I am going to bed. Good job, everyone."

"Pheh. Bat by day." Mocked Jason.

"Shall I prepare you the same, master Damian?"

"No way, Pennyworth, I will-"

"You will be attending classes at West-Reeve early in the morning, sir."

Dick thought a bit and decided to talk in a way Damian would not fight back.

"Go on, Damian, we understand you need to keep your civilian disguise."

"Well… fine. I enjoyed working with you, Grayson. I am sure father will find merits at the others, too." And went up "Papaya, banana, strawberry now, açai in the morning, Pennyworth."

"That's a praise from him" Dick whispered to Selina "get used."

"Well, now, while Alfred prepares dinner, how should we celebrate?" Asked Tim.

"I have a suggestion" said Selina

Soon, four figures were crossing Gotham's night sky in search of crime.

"Selina, you will fit this family just fine" said Nightwing.

* * *

 **END**

 **Thanks for the readership. How did I handle the batfamily? Suggestions? Opinions? Thanks in advance.**


End file.
